Sweet Revenge
by Roselilac
Summary: (AU) A vengeful soul, a caged heart, a tortured past, and an intertwined destiny. Trained to kill, she seek to fulfill the hunger within. Trained to hunt, she was his next prey...will he be victorious or will he fall victim to his prey's deadly charms?


Sweet Revenge

Hello peeps! Hope you like this fic! It's an AU, and I might have rated it higher than it should be so just tell me! ï I don't own Gundam Wing, though some of the characters here are! ï Please review or flame it, I just need some response from you guys, I depend on those response! So just tell me if you like it or not, ok! Enjoy reading!! ï

The cold air rushed past her young, tired body and yet she ignored it entirely. Her mind unheeding the weakness and frailty of her body as she continued her wanderings through Paris, her clothes thorn in some places, her hair of spun of corn gold fell down her backside, as her eyes stared ahead coldâ dead. The sky opened up above her and rain began to pour, even the sweet melody of drops hitting the earth's surface did nothing to stir any feeling from the once lively child, and it would seem that it will never have a chance to. She had lost everything in one night and it was enough reason to relieve her of the painâ and yet another hunger would consume herâ the hunger for revenge. She would not stop for anything less than her parent's murderer's bloody, tortured body before herâ lifeless. The thought made her smileâ but it wasn't the smile many have seen before, this time it was cruel, scary and unnatural for one so young to be showingâ but she didn't care anymoreâ she couldn't care less of what people would say or see, she had a mission in mind and nothing or nobody can stop her.

She had walked into a dark alley conscious enough that somebody was following her and so planned to confront whoever it wasâ foolish? Maybeâ but it was irritating her and she disliked lurking.

"Who are you?" she asked as she suddenly turned around, spotting the startled form. No one had ever caught him, or even knew that he followed them, and yet hereâ a mere child of 9 knewâ sensed himâ that brought a small smile to his lips. He knew there was something special about this childâ and he was rightâ indeed no ordinary child could have known

"A tempting question, mademoiselle, and yet I am inclined not to answer before I make sure that you are worthy enough to know it" he replied

His answer further maddened the girl as her brows furrowed over and her lips thinned even more.

"What do you want of me, old man? If you have nothing else to do but stalk me, I'm warning you, I've been trained since birth how to fend off men like yourself!" her threat was met by a sudden amused laugh. He was laughing at her! What gull!

"I know that, child. I've watched you long enough to learn more about you" he said, then his expression saddened for a while, "I am truly sorry for your loss, though I can help you with what you would want to achieve. If you choose to follow me, I will teach you how to take death into your own hands" it was an offer she was surprised to receive, and yet her cold blue eyes gave nothing away.

"What then are you asking for payment for this offer?" she asked suspicious.

"Ahâ you are wise, childâ and yet I ask nothing more than to have you work under me after all the things I and many more others will teach you"

"And what job would you offer me?" her voice showed her interest

"To kill for me, kill for the money many more people would invest in your skills" he stated rather bluntly

She thought about it for a second before her eyes met his once more, she inclined her head in agreement.

"Good! Now, you will find yourself far from being lonely or bored in this coming years. You are not my only student, I have four more other students, each one as unique as yourself" he stated, turning around. "Come on then" he ordered, his voice losing its soft tone, it was replaced by hard notes, and she knew, her life will indeed be a hard one under her new teachers hands.

She was surprised to find herself looking at one of the cities biggest and renowned companies. He saw her expression and led forward with a small smile on his lips. They took an elevator to one of the top floors, and when the doors finally opened she stood staring at the large room solely and obviously used for training. Their entrance was met by four wary stares, but then their suspicion faded as they welcomed their teacher into there midst. The four other girls studied the new comer, and with a slight nod, they accepted her as one of them.

"Relena, that is your name, isn't it?" one of the girls stepped forward, one of her eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes I am. And you are?" came the response

"Dorothy. Sensei told us of his plan in bringing you here. I'm sorry about what happened to your parents"

Lena stared at the girl before her, blond hair, eyes that gleamed with mischief but the feature no one could miss was her eyebrow, strange in shape and yet it went well with her other features.

"Thank you" she turned towards the others as one by one they introduced themselves.

"Hello, I'm Catherine" the red head said, her fingers playing with a single dagger. She caught Relena staring in amazement at the girls skills, "It's a habit of mine" she explained.

"Don't worry, she does it always" another girl said, mistaking the look for fear, "I'm Une, by the way" she introduced.

Finally, a girl with dark hair, cut short stepped forward, of all, she had the most innocent face, and her lips formed a soft smile as she introduced herself as Hilde.

"Now you have met everyone, they will be your companions for the next years to come" their teacher spoke.

"Not quite, you haven't introduced yourself yet" Relena stated, standing in line with the others as her eyes studied the man before her, she hadn't had the chance to study him well enough in the dark.

" I am Jay Hunter, but I expect you not to mention it whenever in the line of work" he warned her

"Of course, it would be foolish of me if I will"

"Good! Now choose your code name, we can't be too careless when it comes to your names, the others have chosen theirs, now it's your turn"

"Code name?"

"Yes! Of course we too must have one! I am called Lavender, Catherine is Rose, Une is Lilac, Hilde is Midnightâ and you?"

"Lily"

"A puritanâ and yetâ it suites you"

"I know" she replied, a small smirk lighted her lips.

"Lily it is thenâ welcome to your new home, Lily"

There it all began her new life, new familyâ and the key to the future she had planned to fulfill.

So how was it? Like it or hate itâ or both? Please review and tell me! ï Thanks for reading, I'm writing the next chapter already so I hope your looking forward to it! ï Try reading my other fics as well, if you haven't! And thanks again for reading, can't wait for your reviews!


End file.
